The present invention relates to systems and methods for logging web content execution diagnosis events on web client devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated server controlled client-side logging.
Web application developers create executable content for web sites by use of programming syntax, such as Javascript, that executes on web client devices when a web page is rendered on the web client devices. Javascript may be used for browser-based client-side programming for Web 2.0-style applications. Browser applications executed by the web client devices include functionality to interpret or compile Javascript at runtime to allow executable web content coded in Javascript to be rendered on the web client devices. Services from disparate sources may be combined to build applications, such as applications known as “mashups,” that may be rendered and executed on the web client devices.